Twisturbia
by Ancora Imparo 83
Summary: Edward blames himself for his Dad's death.He was the good kid, now he's the delinquent.House arrest is a lonely place to be until a HOT Brunette moves in next door.Will he spend all his time watching her,or will he notice the psychopath across the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I promised myself that I wasn't going to post anymore stories until Impasse was done BUT since I am writing it's final chapter, I figured...what the hell! Why not? **

**I can't take credit for this idea, it was SSherrill or Sgs115 on twitter who got the ball rolling. She threw the idea out there on twitterland and I decided to run with it! So thanks, love! **

**Big thanks to my beta Snarkerella for looking over this one and to Sandy for giving it the two thumbs up! :))**

**We'd love to know what you think!**

Chapter One

If I had a penny for every time I got that look...

It's been a year today.

One whole fucking year and it still feels like it was yesterday. My leg hurts sometimes and the scar on my ankle is an everyday reminder of what I lost that day.

_Flashback- _

_24__th_ _of May 2009-Sunday_

"_Did you check all your mirrors?"_

"_Yes, dad."_

"_I didn't see you check them."_

_I sighed and fell back against the leather seats of his Aston Martin. He never, ever, let me inside the car until today. I was going to be sixteen in exactly twenty-seven days and my learners permit was itching in my pocket all school year long. It was the summer of my sophomore year and all I cared about was impressing the ladies with my cool car and new job. I managed to score a part-time gig at Newton's outfitters and even though the pay wasn't much, it was gas money in my pocket. _

"_I promise I checked and double checked."_

"_Alright, well...let's go." My dad bounced his leg out of nervous habit as the engine purred to life. "Easy, son. You have a heavy foot."_

_I rolled my eyes and lightly tapped on the gas pedal, watching in amusement as my father gripped the seat. I chuckled to myself at the sight of this forty something year old man struggle to maintain his cool. "What's so funny?" he asked, nervously glancing back at the empty street. _

"_You," I grinned, looking through the rear view mirror. "I don't know why you're so nervous, Dad. I've practiced thousands of times in Mom's car"_

_He snorted and gently smoothed the leather interior of the car. "Your mother drives a Volvo...this car is my baby, one of a kind."_

"_I wouldn't let mom hear you say that, she might take a key to it," I winked. _

"_Well," he cleared his throat, "let's just keep that last statement between you and I." _

"_Sure thing," I laughed and hit the gas pedal a little too hard, causing the car to jump the curb and knock over the trash cans. "Shit," I mumble to myself when I catch my father's facial expression out of the corner of my eye. _

_He cleared his throat again and waved to my mother. I didn't notice her standing there but I'm glad she was. "Pay attention, son." He muttered through his teeth as he smiled in her direction._

"_Sorry." _

"_It happens," he patted my shoulder and pointed down the empty street in front of us. "Let's get this show on the road."_

_We drove down Blackberry Avenue until we reached the four-way stop at Calawah Way. There was no traffic but my father made me check all sides twice before proceeding to take a right towards North Forks Avenue. I swear I must be traveling at least ten miles an hour because it feels like forever when we finally reach the empty 101 highway. _

"_Just keep it at sixty, son. No need to rush, it's a beautiful day." He pops open the glove compartment and takes out his aviator glasses before leaning back in his seat. "You're doing good, Edward."_

"_Thanks." The scattered drizzle made me nervous, especially on sunny days. I don't know why, but it __always made me uncomfortable, and this part of the highway had always been a bit eerie to me. "Do you ever get a little creeped out when you pass through here?" I asked as the clouds began to roll in, the lightning in the distance played like a light show across the darkened sky. _

"_It's peaceful." He took off his glasses and opened the window to feel the drizzle. "Wow, the rain sure did come fast. The weather report said we were in for a clear day...I guess one can never tell." _

"_Want me to pull over? You can drive the rest of the way." _

"_No, you're doing good. Eyes on the road, son." He turned on the radio and sang along to some song on the oldies station. _

"_Wow, dad...stick to doctoring please," I massaged my ears and flinched playfully. "This music sucks."_

_He shook his head in shock and turned to face me. "CCR does not suck, my boy."_

"_CC whoever isn't cool like Disturbed, Korn or even Five Finger Death Punch."_

"_You like a band called Disturbed Korn? Colorful." _

"_Dad," I whined. "It's two bands, one is called Disturbed and the other is called Korn."_

"_Well I think we should set aside some time to listen to the music you like, maybe I could understand what the big deal is then."_

"_Really?"_

"_Only if you listen to the music I grew up with and keep an open mind. You'll learn that many of the bands I listened to as a boy influenced a lot of the bands you listen to."_

"_Okay, then." I turned up the radio and laughed when my dad slapped his knee to the beat of the song. "What's this song called?"_

"_Good Golly Miss Molly," he yelled over the radio. I held up my thumb and tapped my nodded my head to the beat. _

"_It's not bad."_

"_Told ya!" He fist pumped and sang along, off key, and I couldn't help but laugh. The song changed and he jumped up in his seat. "Oh man! This is that song, Stuck in the Middle With You." _

"_Yeah, Stealer's Wheel, I know." He stopped dancing in his seat and raised his brow. "Mom listens to this all the time."_

"_Oh, she would," he shook his head and laughed. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"_

"_Mom said that you both were at a dance or something and you spilled punch all down her dress." He chuckled and pointed to a rest stop coming up on the side of the road. _

"_There's a lake down that hill. If we hurry, we can make it down there before it starts raining. There's a boat dock we can sit in until it lets up." We parked the car and followed the worn trail down the hill to the abandoned boat shack. There was a loud thunder clap over our heads and just as we found shelter it began to rain harder. "Just in time," he said, sitting on a wooden crate. _

"_I don't like it out here."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's eerie."_

"_This is where I asked your mom to marry me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out is wallet. He motioned me over and I went to kneel by him as he flipped open his wallet to the plastic separators that hold his pictures. There was a baby picture of my older sister, Alice and then there was one of me but before I could see the rest he flipped it over and pulled out a worn picture of him and my mother. "It didn't look like this when we were seventeen, in fact, this land belonged to old Mr. Whitlock."_

"_Jasper's grandfather?" _

"_His great-grandfather." _

"_I didn't know that." _

"_When I was just a boy, the Whitlock's would host summer parties here, and the lake would be filled with small dinghy boats wrapped in lights...it was almost magical looking." _

"_I can imagine." We both looked out onto the lake that was barely visible through the thick sheet of rain. _

"_I was only five when I first saw your mother."_

"_She told me you guys first met in high school."_

"_Formally," he chuckled. "I first saw her at one of these parties. Her father, your grandfather, was a well respected lawyer back in the day. He was a widower left alone to raise his six daughters, your mother was the youngest." He picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it out into the water. "She was on one of the dinghy boats dressed in a white frilly dress with matching gloves and hat." He laughed at the memory of his young wife. "She was floating along with her eldest sister and laughing away without a care in the world...back then, we didn't have a care in the world." _

"_Anyway, I was right here when I asked her to marry me. Some people call it a shot gun wedding while others say we were two foolish kids in love. I'm telling you that I wanted to marry her the moment I set eyes on her...Alice was just an added bonus," he chuckled. _

"_I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that."_

"_So, you're going to be a sophomore this year, huh?"_

"_Yeah," I kicked a rock into the water and leaned against the rickety post. "I don't know if I want to play football this year."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm getting tired of it all, I just want to get through school without all that team spirit crap." I turned to look at him but his expression held no anger or resentment. "To be honest, I just want to study as hard as I can and get into Dartmouth, like you did."_

"_Edward, I am proud of you. Whatever you decide to do I am behind you one hundred percent."_

"_Really? I thought that you would want me to play football like Uncle Emmett and you."_

"_Son, this is your life to live. I'm just proud you are level headed enough to think for yourself and not doing something that you don't want just to make me happy." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I __relaxed my rigid stance and leaned against him. "Do what makes you happy, and that will make me happy."_

"_Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you said that because..." I inhaled sharply and shrugged my shoulders with my hands still in my pockets. _

"_What?"_

"_I met a girl, she's great."_

"_I'm glad."_

"_Yeah, she headlines at the Boom Boom Lounge in Port Angeles."_

"_I see."_

"_Yeah," I straighten myself out and place my hands on his shoulder. "You're gonna be a grandpa."_

"_Wow," he chuckled. "Is she cute?"_

"_Cute?" I snort. "She's hot!"_

"_Well, that's all that matters then." He wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me into a headlock. "Smart ass," he laughed. _

_The rain continued to fall as we sat there catching up with one another. We hadn't seen much of each other since he took on more hours at the hospital, it had always been a hi and bye so it was good to sit and just be. It was getting dark when we decided to head back to the car. The rain was still coming down in sheets and by the time we made it back, we both looked like we took a swim in the lake. "Why don't you drive us back, Dad?"_

"_I think that would be wise," he started the car and turned on the heater. "It's cold out for being May." He made a U-turn and headed back on the quiet highway, the music played quietly in the background while we continued our conversation about my plans for the summer. "My phone is ringing," he pulled it from it's holder and tossed it over to me. "It's probably your mother."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward, it's about time!" My mother, the worrier. _

"_Sorry, we got caught it the rain and dad forgot his phone in the car."_

"_And you left your phone here at home."_

"_Sorry, Mom." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my father motioned to him that my mother was crazy. He laughed softly and reached out for the phone. _

"_Esme, love, I'm sorry that I made you worry." I looked out of the side mirror and saw headlights swerving in between the lanes. My father must have noticed it too, because he pulled over to the side to let him pass. I couldn't hear what my mother was saying on the other line but judging from the blush on my father's cheeks, I didn't want to know. Once the truck passed us, he got back on the road and continued driving down the highway. "Well," my father continued, "we should be home in about fifteen minutes. I love-" _

"_Dad!" My father dropped the phone and slammed on the brakes stopping sideways, the truck that was swerving had hit a large oak tree just off the side of the road. _

"_Edward, I want you to stay in the car." My father spoke quickly and picked up his phone from the floor. "Call 911 and tell them to hurry." Before he was able to get out the car, the headlights of another car appeared behind us. Their tires squealed and the next thing I knew, we were flipped over on the other side of the road. "Edward!" I barely heard my father's voice, I was fading in and out of consciousness. "Edward open your eyes, look at me." I slowly looked up and saw my father upside down on his head, pinned between the wheel and his seat. _

"_Dad," I muttered. "I can't feel my arm." _

"_You're going to be fine, son." He said as he strained against the wheel. "Look at me, Edward."_

_When I managed to look up again, I noticed a car coming too fast through the rear view mirror. "No!" I screamed. I saw my father's eyes close and he gripped my hand before our car was flipped again. _

_I woke two days later in a brightly lit room. I winced as my eyes focused on the sling that held my leg up in front of me. My arm was bandaged and my head was throbbing. I tried to look around but the brace on my neck kept me from turning my head. I saw my mother at the foot of the bed, she had her head by my feet and she was snoring softly. My sister Alice was sitting on the chair by the window wiping the tears from her eyes and my uncle was asleep on the bed next to me. "Where's Dad," I croaked. _

_Alice shot up from her chair and shoved my mother. "He's awake!"_

_My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes, she held a tissue to her nose and sobbed as she hugged my feet. "Oh, thank God! My baby."_

"_Where's Dad," I asked again. My Aunt Rosalie walked in wearing all black, she never wore black and I found myself gasping for breath. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAD!" I screamed, ignoring the throbbing in my head. _

"_Easy, Edward," Emmett said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and attempted to sit up. _

"_Sweetie," my mother choked. "Your father, he didn't-" she continued to cry against my feet and Alice went to rub her back in comfort. _

"_He didn't make it," Emmett whispered hoarsely. Rosalie placed the coffee she was carrying on the chair and went to hug my uncle. Everyone was crying but me, I couldn't cry..._

"_What do you mean?" I snapped. "Dad!" I yelled, trying to look out into the busy hallway. Some nurses slowed and gave me a sympathetic smile, I rolled my eyes and continued to call out for my father. _

_Dr. Wilson, my father's friend, came in holding a file in his hand. "Well, thank God your awake." He smiled while he flipped my chart open. _

"_Where's my dad, Steve?"_

"_Eddie-" Alice whispered. _

"_Don't." I glared at my sister and looked back at Dr. Wilson. "Steve, please...tell me where my dad is."_

"_Edward," he sighed. "Your father died at the scene." My mother's hands wrapped gently around me and I could feel her tears against my cheek. I couldn't breathe...I needed space, I didn't believe them. _

"_How?"_

"_That's not something we should discuss right now," he hesitated as he glanced over to my mother. _

_What they didn't tell me was that the second car hit my father's side and decapitated him. They thought I was too young to hear the truth but I'll be damned if they tried to hide it from me. According to the police report, they found me thrown from the car with shards of glass in my arm and leg. I was the only survivor from the four cars involved in the accident. _

Present day- 24th of May, 2010- Monday.

"George Custer was on the losing end of a famous clash between Native Americans and the U.S. Army at the Battle of Little Bighorn in 1876. At Little Bighorn, his troops faced combined bands of Lakota Sioux, Cheyenne, and Arapaho Indians led by the chief Sitting Bull. The battle ended with Custer's troops on a knoll encircled by the Indians, a moment which became known as Custer's Last Stand; Custer and his entire force of over 200 men were killed." Jasper smiled and messed with the collar of his ratty Johnny Cash shirt, shooting a few winks at the girls in the corner of the classroom. They rolled their eyes and he shrugged it off by blowing them a kiss. "Love the ladies," he muttered.

"Very good, Mr. Whitlock." Mr. Black applauded Jasper and motioned for him to take his seat. I sat in the back of class, drawing doodles inside my history book, with my black hoodie covering my face, shielding me from the class. I really need to sleep and it's been hard lately, especially last night.

I miss my dad.

Things haven't been the same since he's passed. My mother has managed well, she occupies her time with the students she teaches and taking pottery classes. Alice graduated two weeks after dad died and went to college at Washington State, I don't blame her...hell, I'm jumping ship as soon as I walk across that stage next year. At this point, I really don't give two shits about where I go...I just want to be gone.

"What do you think, Mr. Cullen?" The teacher raised his voice and a piece of chalk hit my notebook. I was surprised that I didn't hear his squeaky wheelchair making it's way but then again, I wasn't focused on anything but the car I was doodling. I looked over at Jasper and he shook his head, motioning to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry," I cleared my throat and yanked the hoodie off. "Can you repeat the question?"

Mr. Black looked down to his lap and wheeled himself towards my desk. "Class, I understand that you only have a week left until school is out, but please understand that I still have the power to fail you." I slouched back into my seat and let out a loud sigh. Mr. Black stopped talking and raised his eyebrows while Jasper buried his head in his hands. "Am I boring you, Mr. Cullen?"

I opened my eyes again and sat up straight in my chair, I knew what I was doing...I just didn't give a shit anymore. "Say what?" I yawned, earning scattered snorts and giggles throughout the classroom.

"I asked if I was boring you," he snapped.

"Nah, I just didn't sleep much."

"Stop, Edward." Jasper whispered, trying to kick my chair.

"You disappoint me, Mr. Cullen."

"Join the club," I muttered.

"You were a straight A student," Mr. Black rolled towards me and shook his head, a look I know all too well. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fail you right now."

I shrugged, watching the clock nervously. Uncle Emmett was supposed to be back in town today and I really wanted to see him- I needed to see him, especially today.

"You have so much potential, Edward," He continued, staring at me square in the eyes. "What would your father think? How do you think he'd feel seeing his son waste away all that potential."

That was it.

I bit my chapped lips until I could taste the blood. Before everything turned red, I saw was Jasper shake his head nervously and the next thing I knew I was on top of Mr. Black punching him until Jasper caught my hands and pulled me away. I almost laughed at the sight of this poor man shielding his face from me. "There's your reason to fail me," I spat. "Don't you ever talk about my father!" I screamed as Jasper pushed me out into the hallway.

I pushed him off me and started walking down the empty hall of that stupid high school. I could hear the sirens of the dumb ass rent-a-cops the school district hired, and Jasper's voice yelling at me to stop. Mr. Banner came out from his office and tried to stop me but I was quicker, I ran out the back door into the woods until I reached the main highway. My cell phone was dead and I decided to huff it all the way back to my house. I hoped that no one was home. I walked for five minutes when sirens blared right behind me. My Aunt Rosalie got out of the car and shook her head, there was that fucking look again...if I had a penny for every time someone shot me that look, I'd be rich.

"Get over here, Edward." She snapped, pulling me towards her and slamming me down against the hood of her car.

"Hey Rosie, police brutality."

"Not funny, kid."

"I was just going to the station to turn myself in."

"Cute, but the station is back that way." She pointed behind her and opened the backseat of her cruiser. "Can you imagine how embarrassing it is for me to be hauling my nephew in?"

"Then let me go."

"Fat chance, stupid ass," she snorted. "Assaulting a teacher is not something that earns you a slap on the wrist...you're in big trouble, kid."

"What's new," I shrugged.

"Yeah, act all big shit now, but what's Emmett going to say when he comes into town? You ruined all his weekend plans." She shook her head again.

"There's another penny," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Rose asked, looking back at me in confusion.

I slouched in my seat and closed my eyes as the sound of the rain hit the roof of her cruiser. It sounded just like that old boat house roof. The only thing I ever really wanted to remember about that day was our time in the boat house. It was funny because I really didn't want to be there, and the things I frowned about that day were suddenly memories I was holding on like hell to...

I opened my eyes and found Rose still looking at me. She was on her cell phone, and I was sure Emmett was on the other end. "What did you say?" she asked again, closing her phone.

"Nothing, Rosie. Just take me to jail."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well, there goes my summer

I hate this town's courthouse. It's smells like old people, and moth balls, and the dumb asses that work here that know me by name. They shoot those sympathetic smiles whenever I make my bi-monthly appearance here, and I want nothing more than to flip off that weird old lady that makes me take my belt off at the metal detector. Why have a metal detector in a town of nearly three-thousand? It makes no sense.

"I wonder what it's gonna be this time." I mutter to myself, stretching out against the wooden benches outside the courtroom. Emmett slaps me in the back of the head and motions for me to sit up straight when he sees my mother walking down the hall with our lawyer.

"The judge will see us now, Edward." Mr. Jenks shakes his head and exhales sharply before holding the door open for my mother and I. Something about the look on his face is not very comforting...this shit isn't going to end well this time.

"This better be the last time I have to miss work for this," my mother hisses. "You and I are getting to old for this shit, son."

"I haven't even started my senior year and you are already talking about settling down?"

"The way you're headed, you won't be seeing a senior year."

"Then I will consider my mission accomplished." I shrug once and sit down next to Mr. Jenks, there is something about his face that reminds me of a pug. I laugh to myself every time he wipes off the sweat from his brow when he talks to the judge. His ad in the phone book had said 'Nerves of Steel'. Really? He shakes like a wet dog whenever the judge would glare in his direction. He was not our first choice, but after all the times I've been in trouble, he's all we could afford.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" My mother laughs humorlessly. "I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let that happen. I will fight tooth and nail to keep you in school and even if I have to drag your ass across the stage...you will graduate."

"We'll see," I mutter.

"Oh, Edward, don't challenge me."

Before I could think of a come back, the bailiff escorts Mr. Black to the table opposite me. His lip is busted and his eye is swollen shut, but the daggers he's shooting at me with his one good eye make me shift in my seat. "Is he supposed to be staring at me?" I ask.

"There is no law broken in staring, Edward." Jenks mutters as he rifles through his messy briefcase.

"Oh my goodness, Edward," my mother whispers. "What did you do to that poor man?"

"He provoked me, mom."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone provokes you." She rolls her eyes and turns around to talk to Rose and Emmett.

"All rise!" The bailiff announces in his nasally voice. " Judge Clearwater now presiding."

"You may be seated," he huffs. He looks around the courtroom until his eyes settle on me. His glasses slide down his shiny nose, and before he speaks he lets out a loud sigh. "Here we are again, Mr. Cullen."

"Nice to see you again, Esme." He smiles and nods at my mother. "Aside from this situation I hope you are well."

"I'm great, Judge." Esme returns his gracious smile and sits back comfortably in her seat.

He looks through my record and slouches back in his seat. "Stand up Mr. Cullen." Mr. Jenks pokes my arm and motions for me to stand, I lean against the table and play with a crack on the table. "Look at me, son," he snaps.

I glance at him and then to Mr. Black, who was sitting back in his wheelchair looking particularly smug. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Judge Clearwater asks, leaning forward in his seat.

"Sir?"

"I said, what do you have to say for yourself? You carry on like a juvenile...should I treat you like one?" He closes my folder and passes it to the bailiff. "I knew your father, he was a good man. I would imagine that this year has been quite difficult for you and your family, but that's no excuse for acting out the way you have been."

"If it would please the court, your Honor, my client has written a letter of apology to Mr. Black for his violent act-"

"No, Jenks, that will not please me." He plays with his pen and finally slams it down on his desk. "You're going to turn eighteen in a little over a year. That means that the assault-two charge you plead guilty to, carries a maximum of one year in the juvenile detention center. To be honest with you, Edward, if I didn't know and respect your father, I would have had no qualms with throwing you in J.D. until you graduated. But, I spoke with both your mother and Mr. Black, and they have agreed with the terms I'm about to offer you."

"What might that be, your honor?" I said.

He sighs and shakes his head before turning his attention back to me. "Losing a parent is not easy. You need time to sort out your emotions and deal with your issues. I've decided to sentence you to house arrest for the total of ninety days."

"What?" I yelp. "That's the whole summer!"

"Edward," my mother snaps. "Quiet!"

"In those ninety days, you will be expected to complete grief counseling." The judge continues, ignoring my complaints. "I will set up a court appointed psychiatrist to visit your home at least two times out of the week."

"Judge-"

"Don't, Edward." He snaps. "I don't think you realize that I am cutting you a break...with your previous priors, this one will bring you up to five. Don't test me, son. Next time, I won't be so understanding." He waves us away and calls the next case number on the docket.

"Thank you, your honor." My mother smiles in relief as she pushes me out of the room.

-x-X-x-

Two uniformed police officers were waiting at our door when we finally arrived home. I recognize Leah from one of Rose's dinner parties, but the other I had never seen before. "Mrs. C," Leah greets as she pushes herself off the wall.

"Hey Leah." She sighs, looking down at the black case she is carrying with her.

"I'm here to-"

"I figured that," I shrug. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Leah rolls her eyes and follows my mother into the house. The other officer just smiles at me and pushes me into the house. "Watch it dude," I said flinching away from him.

"Enough Edward." Leah warns, shaking her head at the officer. "Let's strap this thing on you, so I can get back home to my kids."

It took an hour for her to set up the stupid tracker on my ankle. I felt like an idiot with it on, and it was worse when Emmett laughed under his breath. "You're wearing an anklet...gay."

"Emmett," Rose snaps. "It's not funny." Both Esme and Rosalie glare at Emmett, making him sink back into his seat in the kitchen.

"Alright, Eddie you are all set to go nowhere." Leah rises up from her knees and switches on the modem she placed on the counter of our kitchen. "When this light turns red, that means that you are out of the modem's radius. You have ten seconds to get back into the safe zone or else."

"Or else what? The execution squad comes?" I snort.

Leah points to the burly police officer leaning against our counter. "Or else the police come, and Edward, they don't bring blindfolds." She laughs at her own joke and clears her throat when she notices that no one else is laughing. "It's tamper proof, and waterproof, so avoiding baths and trying to cut it off won't do anything but make you stink and bring us back here."

"That blows, man." Emmett says while he lifts my pant leg to look at the tracker.

"Mrs. C, these are the instructions for the device and here's my card...give me a call if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you, Leah." She pats her shoulder and leads her towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing." Leah snaps her fingers and pulls out another folder from the bag. "Are you all set to pay the incarceration fees?"

"What fees?" Rose asks, cutting off Mom before she could ask the same question.

"It's ten dollars a day. Personal checks, debit or credit cards are accepted." Leah smiles apologetically and hands her the folder for the payment.

"I'll pay it, Esme." Uncle Emmett chimes in, pulling out his wallet.

"No, Em, you don't have to." Mom pulls her wallet out of her purse, but Uncle Emmett beats her to it. He yanks the papers from her hand and gives them to Rose to fill out. "Emmett, Rose, you really don't have to."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs. "You've spent enough with all those lawyer's fees." Hearing Emmett say that makes me feel like a total shit head. Mom has blown a lot of money paying for my mistakes, and now all I had to show for it was a stupid anklet and my summer plans ruined. Everyone was walking to the living room, leaving me alone with the cop who was watching me like a hawk the entire time.

"Officer...Black?" I mutter.

"Your history teacher?" He whispers, "was my Dad." He pats my shoulder a little too hard, and shoots me a smug smile. "We're going to have a fun summer, aren't we?"

"If you say so," I mutter, groaning internally at the idea of being at this douche bags mercy all summer long.

"Jacob?" Leah calls from the living room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he yells back, "I'm ready to rock." He pats my shoulder one more time and winks at me. "Be seeing you around, kid."

"Looking forward to it," I groan.

-x-X-x-

The first week goes by relatively slowly. House arrest doesn't seem like too big of a deal since I have my lap top and X-box to keep me entertained. The fridge is stocked to the brim, and MTV is showing reruns of Jersey Shore. This summer is going to be good.

Boy was I wrong...

I wake up around one, on another rainy Monday afternoon, and ready myself for another long day of X-Box Live. Once I get my snacks and a mini-cooler full of Cokes, I make myself comfortable and start my X-Box. I try over and over to get connected online, but my access keeps getting denied. "What the fuck? Mom?" I call from upstairs, "What happened to the internet?"

"I cut it off," she yells from the den.

"Why?"

"I have to cut back on a few things."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Read a book, Edward."

I drag myself off the chair and flop back down on my bed. Cable is yet another thing that has to go in my mother's quest to cut back. I flip mindlessly through the channels until I find Jerry Springer talking about kissing cousins. "Trash TV again, son?" My mother says, coming into my room with a pile of folded laundry. "I washed your shirts."

"Great," I mumble.

"Can you clean your room?" She looks around with her nose scrunching up in disgust. "What's that smell?"

"I'm not sure. Boredom, maybe?" I answer sarcastically.

"Seriously, son, please clean up."

"I'll take it under advisement." I'm not really paying attention to her, which I assume pisses her off because she throws the folded pile of clothes at me.

"Do your own laundry then," she huffs.

"Why are you being such a drama queen?" I chuckle, pissing her off even more.

"Drama queen?" She walks to the entertainment center and unplugs my TV.

"What are you doing? Don't you think I can just plug it back in? See what I mean? Drama." I roll my eyes and turn over to lay on my back.

"Want to see drama, Son?" I'm startled by a loud crash coming from where she is standing. I jump out of bed to find my TV, broken in pieces on the floor."

"That dramatic enough for you?"

"Nice, Mom, really nice."

"Look, Edward." She crosses her arms and glares at me with an expression that promises violence. "I'm sorry you're a felon, but this is not and will not be a vacation!"

"Mmmhmm."

"I have to teach summer school this year because I have to make up for all the money I lost trying to keep you out of jail. I'm also teaching a couple of night classes at the community college, so I'll be home late tonight. By the time I get home I want the kitchen, living room and your room spotless...do we understand each other?"

"Je ne parle pas anglais" I mumble into my pillow.

"Nettoyer ou je vais annuler votre téléphone portable...understand?"

"Haut et fort"

"Good," she says before slamming the door to my room.

This is going to be a long summer.

-x-X-x-

"Dude, Jasper, my mom has turned into a total Fidel Castro...dictator mode man."

"Seriously?"

"She canceled the internet and the cable...she's threatening my phone next."

"Man that sucks dude."

"I am dying here man," I throw a mixture of clothes into the washing machine and dump the entire box of laundry powder into the cycle. "How's your vacation going?"

"Oh man!" He laughs. "The babes in Cancun are off the chain!"

"No one says off the chain anymore, Jasper...get a clue."

"Chill, Eddie...I'm bring it back. So anyway, there's this one girl that-" Jasper is cut off by the sounds of a group of girls giggling by the pool. He is stuttering to himself and I can't help but laugh at his lady skills. Or lack thereof. "Oh man, Edward, listen uh...I'm sorry you're having a bad time but uh..."

"Don't you do it, man." I beg. "What happened to bros before hoes?"

"What? I'm sorry man, I can barely hear you." Jasper is a terrible liar, and he starts making crackling noises with his voice, and before he hangs up, he mutters that he'll call me later.

"Smooth, Jasper...really smooth." I snap the phone shut and walk slowly up the stairs back to my clean room. Before I open my door, I look across the hallway to a door that I haven't opened in well over a year. Even when my father was alive, there was something about his office that was off limits. I slowly open the door, wincing when the creak echoes down the hall, making it sound louder than what it should. Part of me is expecting my father to yell at me from his room to stay out of his office. Part of me kind of wants him to. The smell of old library books and the stale odor of cigar hits me like a ton of bricks, and before I can get one foot in the door, I slam it, hoping that the smell won't follow me.

The sounds of a delivery truck backing up, and voices chattering outside, snap me out of the depression I feel myself falling into. I run to my window down the hall, and see a moving truck parked almost in the middle of the street. A older man stands in the middle of the yard directing the movers inside, and a woman who must be his wife is standing next to him on her cell phone. "Don't jostle that vase!" She shrieks, "That was my mother's!"

The husband is too busy talking to one of the movers to realize what is going on, because when he turns to talk to his wife, she's gone. The man is wearing a Police wind breaker, and I figure he's probably the new Chief of Police we had been expecting since last year. "Just great." I mumble, peeking through the blinds.

That's when I see her...

"Oh fuck me," I groan, as I bite my fist. She comes from inside the house carrying a couple of empty boxes. She is wearing a pair dangerously short khaki shorts, and a white muscle shirt. Her hair is in a long ponytail with pieces of hair matted to her face. She throws the boxes on the ground, and wipes her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. The pink in her cheeks turns to a brilliant red when she notices one of the movers staring at her like a deer caught in head lights. "Where the fuck have you been all my life, gorgeous," I mutter as she bends down to pick up the boxes again.

I crack open the window an inch or two hoping to hear what she was talking about, to whom I assume is her father.

"I think we passed a Target on the way over here, can I take the car and grab some trash bags?" The sound of her voice sent chills up my spine, she doesn't have an annoying nasally voice like so many of the girls in school had. It is attractive and sensual- like her...what I would give to hear her say my name a couple of times...

"Sure, honey." The man smiles as he digs a set keys out of his pocket. "Pick up something to eat, too."

The girl smiles and kisses her father on the cheek, before taking whatever money he gave her and waves before disappearing into an old, beat up, Chevy truck. She honks the horn and another girl sprints out of the house, and kisses the man quickly on the cheek, before joining the girl in the truck.

Two pretty girls in one house? Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all...

x

o

x

o

x

**A HUGE thank you to Snarkerella for taking time to beta the disaster I sent her and making it pretty :)**

**Ssherrill for encouraging me to write this! Oh and of course...helping me pimp our story to all you lovely readers. Xoxo**

**The chapters will start to get a little lengthier after this- I intend this to be a short story that I hope you will/are enjoying! :)**

***One last thing...**

**A lot of you are realizing what movie we got the idea from, which is great! But I just want you to know that I am spinning it MY way so things will be going a little differently that what you are expecting.**

**Let us know what you think. :)) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enough already

I don't know if it's the whole thing with not having cable television, or the fact that I've been stuck in my home for the past three weeks but dang- Mrs. Ferguson is one hot piece of ass. Today is the first day that I was scheduled to meet with my grief counselor and she shows up wearing a hot little pant suit that makes me want to scream, "I've been a bad boy!"

She sits there, legs crossed on my couch looking at me through her thin-framed glasses. I can tell she's not too happy with me as she scribbles down a random note in her notebook. Honestly, I really don't care. I don't want to share my feelings and sing around the campfire singing 'He's got the whole world in his hands.'

But, sitting here, drooling over a woman in a cheap suit doesn't and won't negate the fact that we are sitting in my father's study. I fidget uncomfortably and, of course, this she does not miss.

"How does it make you feel?" she motions to the shelves of books behind me. "Being in here?"

"It's just a room," I shrug.

"Just a room?" her brow rises and falls before nodding.

"What's that mean?" I point at her face and slouch back into her seat.

"What does what mean?"

"The eyebrow thing," my finger make an M before biting off the last of my hang nail.

"There was no eyebrow thing, Edward."

"Don't lie, Mrs. F." I snort, squirming in my seat. "We are in a safe zone, Nancy." I said, quoting her pretentious words from earlier.

"Touche, Mr. Cullen." We sit in silence again for another fifteen minutes until my lack of patience got the better of me. Her head snaps up from her notebook and she concentrates on the way my hands twist in front of me.

"So," I finally huff. "What's the game plan, doc?"

"I'm not a doctor, Edward...I'm a counselor." She smiles at me and rises from her seat to look at the pictures on my father's shelves. "Your father liked to fish?" she asks, pointing at a picture of him and my mother on a boat off of Lake Crescent. I had taken that picture on Alice's digital camera right before accidentally tripping over his fishing line. No major injuries where sustained but my sister's camera fell into the water and I spent the rest of that afternoon trying to look for it...it's funny what you remember when they're gone.

"I guess you could say that," I shrug.

She ignores me and continues to eye my family photos, laughing when she sees the one where a crying Alice is pointing at me covered in birthday cake. "What's going on here?" she asks in an amused tone.

"My sister's seventh birthday party."

"Well, why is she crying?"

"It's her party and she'll cry if she wants to." I shrug, feeling stupid that I just quoted the most cheesiest song known to man...thank god Emmett wasn't here. Mrs. Ferguson sits back down in the seat across from me and opens up her notebook again. "What are you writing down?"

"Stuff." She shrugs, smiling as she scribbles. The room was so quiet that I can hear someone mowing the lawn down the street. We continue to sit in silence as my fingers slowly keep time with the ticking of the clock.

That's it...I've had enough.

"Okay Mrs. Ferguson, you have had me sitting here for the past thirty minutes and you're not talking. You are just there, sitting and writing and asking a few stupid questions." I snap, feeling a little like a douche-bag when she drops her pen to the floor.

"You think my questions are stupid?"

"They have nothing to do with the matter at hand." _This woman is going to make me lose my shit man. _

She sits back in her seat and nods knowingly in my direction. "What do _you_ want to talk about then, Edward?"

"You tell me, Freud." I rub my eyes a little too hard and flinch when they begin to burn. I hate being in here. I hate the way it smells and the way the dust dances across the sun lit desk. I especially hate the way his lab coat falls haphazardly across the seat of his chair. The sound part of my mind is talking the erratic teen off a ledge when all I really want to do is run out of this house and hide at our spot on the lake. I wrestle with my inner two year old for the comfort blanket when she looks at me expectantly.

"We are here to discuss you...whatever you want to talk about is fine by me."

"Is that your way of getting me to relax around you?"

"No," she deadpanned. "It's a way of getting you to talk about whatever you want...plain and simple."

"Sounds...fun," I shrug, smiling half heartily.

"It will be."

"Well, let the healing begin then." I rub my hands together and sit back in my seat again. For the remaining thirty minutes of the session I fixed my gaze on a small stain on the rug.

-x-X-x-

"Oh fuck yeah, baby!" Damn, this feels so good. "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah...there it is...mmm." I wrap my hands around it and tug...god,it feels so good. My fingers stoke the sensitive skin and my body shudders at the instant relief I get when I rub. "Oh yeah baby..."

The stupid leather band on this ankle bracelet was chaffing my skin and this hot ass weather was not helping one bit, wearing pants in the house was not an option...especially when my mother was doing her 'conserve to preserve' thing this summer. _Not cool, mom, not cool_. Scratching was the only thing that relieved it but eventually I'd scratch it raw.

"Bella, don't forget the boxes in the truck!" The shrill voice of my next door neighbor yanks me out of my orgasmic ankle scratching session.

"Mom, Bree took them off already." I stumble out of my chair and try to maneuver around the curtains to peek outside. It was the girl...the hot little brunette from the other day and dang! She was wearing another tight muscle shirt that almost makes me jizz my pants.

"Bella, so that's your name." I whisper, and it's as if she can hear me because she looks up in the direction of my home.

"Bella!" The woman yelled again making her cringe, she ignores her mother's calls and continues to stare towards my house, walking backwards towards her door.

The door bell buzzes and startles the shit out of me. I stub my toe against the rocking chair and bit my fist, trying my best not to scream like a girl. "Son-of-a-bitch!" I hiss, grabbing my toe and hopping away from the window. "That's what you get for snooping you dumb ass." The door bell buzzes again but this time, it's more insistent...I swear I'm gonna kick someones ass man. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I can hear the muted thuds of feet against the porch and before I can open the door the giggles of kids disappear. "Who's-" I could smell the paper burning and the musky smell of singed hair. In a panic, I stomped on the flaming bag. My foot was immediately covered in dog shit and before I could stop myself I slip, ass first, into messy pile I had created. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Ha! Ha! Shit head!" The Groves kid, a little neighborhood bully, stuck his head out of the bushes and flicked me off while his friend laughed until he was almost purple.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I yell, flinging myself off the porch. Their smiles fade and before they knew it I was halfway across the yard.

"Yeah, you and what army?" The annoying Groves kid says in a sing-song voice. When he sees that I am not stopping he slugs the other kid on the arm and they both hop on their bikes.

"Get back here you little shit!" I bark, completely ignoring the bystanders watching from their yards.

"Why don't you go home and wipe your ass, shit face!" The little red headed boy laughs as he peddles farther away from me. The snot nosed Groves boy realizes I am gaining on him and yelps in surprise when my shitty hand just misses the sleeve of his shirt. "I thought you said he can't go past his yard?"

"He can't!" He cries, trying his hardest to peddle faster. I skip to a stop and realize that I'm halfway down the street and the monitor is beeping out of control.

"Shiiiiit! Shit! Stop beeping! Stop beeping!" I plead with the anklet, running back to my house as quick as my feet would carry me. Much to my embarrassment my gorgeous next door neighbor is outside with her mother unpacking some boxes. I literally jump head first into my yard and hoped around on one foot until the light turned green again.

"Hey, you okay there?" Her mother asked, walking slowly into my yard.

"Yeah!" I yelp, mentally kicking myself at the fact that I sound like a prepubescent boy. "It turned green," I laugh, pointing at the anklet.

"How lovely," she smiles, starting at me like I'm insane. Behind her, Bella stares with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun...this is so not how I expected our first meeting to go. "Are you sur-"

Her question was cut off my the chirping of a patrol car driving manically up my driveway. "Hey Jacob!" She smiles, stepping back into her yard.

"Renee," he nods quickly before glaring at me. "You! On the floor...now!"

"Aw come on man!" I whine, "Some kids just left a flaming bag of shit on my porch." I try to get up to show him the evidence on my backside.

"Stay where you are!" He yells, pulling his gun out on me.

"No need for the artillery commando," I mutter.

"What did you say?" he asks, slowly moving towards me.

"I said there's no freaking need to get all 'Boys in the hood' on me." He smiles quickly before putting his weapon away. He towers over me and barks orders to lay on my stomach, I flinch in pain he twists my wrists behind my back and secures them with the cuffs hanging from his belt.

"I told you this was going to be a fun summer," he laughs before lifting me up with one hand. I can see Bella sitting on the porch with that other girl, she laughs when she whispers in her ear...definitely not how I wanted this day to go...

-x-X-x-

"Rose, no joke man...that Jacob dude has it in for me."

"Edward, stop being so over dramatic!" I flick the phone off and put it back to my ear. "He was probably just down the street when he got the alert."

"Down the street? He came in here charging like this was some kind of battle!" I could hear her snort and Emmett whispering something that makes her giggle. "And you want dramatic? He's Mr. Black's son...Jacob Black? Ring a bell?" Rose is ignoring me and I could hear my Uncle laughing at something on T.V.

"Look, Edward, you are overreacting...he didn't even arrest you."

"Yeah but he was quite theatrical when he slapped the cuffs on me."

"Oh, Edward...be grateful he didn't arrest you." I slam the phone down on the counter and pace in the kitchen. I have already taken three showers but I swear I can still smell the shit in my nose...those kids are going to pay.

My mother was teaching an evening class today and there was nothing on T.V. that would cure my boredom. The sky turned everything outside violet that night way the wind sounded against my window made me think of my father. During nights like this, we would sit outside and talk about baseball...he was a Yankees man and I was a Dodger fan all the way. We used to waste hours on the porch swing arguing bating averages and home runs until my mother would call us in for dinner...I missed my dad...I hate nights like this.

"Bella, this conversation is between your father and I." The muffled voice of my next door neighbor grew louder as the door slammed in their home. The sheriff's wife kicks open the front door carrying two suitcases to the beat up truck in the driveway. The other girl from earlier follows hot on her heels carrying a fish bowl.

"Yeah," Bella laughed bitterly. "Just leave again...like you always do!" Bella yells from the porch as her father tried to pull her back in the house.

"You just don't understand, Bella."

"Oh, I understand completely!" She cried, kicking the statue of a gnome. "Chronic dissatisfaction," Bella hissed, tapping her temple with her finger. "You will never be happy...never satisfied...it's a mental illness!"

Her father yanks her hard, causing her to stumble backwards. Bella fell into his arms, shaking her head as he whispers into her ear. Her mother stands by the door of the truck and begins to walk over to them, he sticks his hand out to stop her and shakes his head. She nods and slowly enters the truck.

When the truck starts, Bella's head snaps up and she tries to fight her way out of her father's grasp. "You fucking quitter!" She cries, falling back into her father's arms. He picks her up and cradles her before taking her inside the house. "I hate you!" She screams as the truck pulls away. "I fucking hate-" The door closes and the lights in their home switch on. Their shadows can be seen through the windows before disappearing all together when the lights switch off.

I am at a loss for words when the neighborhood goes quiet again. I sit on my knees just staring into the darkness until my legs start shaking...I've never witnessed that before and her broken cries tugged at my heart. Her pain echoed my own...how could parent's just leave their children? It wasn't fair or right.

"Edward, are you asleep?" My mother calls from the kitchen. I can hear the rustling of plastic bags and I breathe a sigh of relief when I realized that she restocked the dwindling pantry.

"I'm up here, Mom." I close the blinds and run down the stairs only to find my mother making tea for a man. He looks familiar but I can't place him...his hair is long and blonde like one of those weird hippies that give you flowers at the airport. He was wearing a white tunic and loose fitting khaki cargo pants..._douche alert._

"Edward," my mother smiles and gestures the empty seat next to her. I remain standing behind the chair and can't help but glare at the cocky smile this asshole is giving me. My mother glares at me before the douche-bag turns to look at her...what a queer bait. "Edward, this is James Ellor. He is the son of Alec and Jane Ellor...do you remember them?"

"Yeah, didn't they move to Florida or something?"

"Actually, they live in Pittsburgh at the moment...I just came back from Europe and needed a place to stay. My parents were gracious enough to lend me their place until I find my own."

"Super." I mutter, grabbing a handful of grapes. James smiles and nods at my mother when she holds up a coffee cup.

"So what do you do, James?" My mother asks as she pour him a cup of coffee.

"I was an English professor at Texas A&M, now I'm just enjoying an early retirement."

"Early retirement?" my mother snorts. "You look no older than thirty!"

"Trust fund baby," he shrugs. Of course, mommy and daddy are paying his way...how very 'free bird' of him. "But I'm taking that money and pushing it towards the greater good." He raises his hands and motions around him before bringing them together in prayer.

I try to disguise my snort as a cough and pop a few grapes in my mouth. "How very Zen of you." My mother pokes my rib and glares when the words have left my mouth, I ignore her and continue. "What's the greater good?" I mock his gesture and bow.

"The wildlife here." His eyes snap open and glare at me while a smile slowly spreads...it doesn't reach his eyes and he looks almost menacing. "Conserve to preserve," he says as he inhales a sharp breath.

"Not you too." I mutter under my breath, trying my best to give him the 'don't fuck with me' look. "My mother has been on a total green is good kick."

"I appreciate your willingness to try, Esme." He smiles and touches her shoulder, I grip the chair I'm leaning on and fight, with everything that's in me, to keep from jumping across the table and ripping his circa 1990's hair style away from his scalp.

My mother must notice my anger because she smiles warily before pulling away from James. "It's all in an effort to save money," she says as she gets up to rinse her cup. I'm still glaring at James who is watching my mother like a hawk...I hate this guy...who the fuck does he think he is?

"Well, Esme, I must bid you adieu," he takes her hand and kisses it softly. My mother laughs but it's not the flirty laugh she had with dad...it's an uncomfortable laugh...I wanna kill this asshole. "Edgar," he nods.

"Edward," I snap, correcting him.

"My apologies, Edward." He bows slightly before letting himself out through the kitchen door.

The door closes and my mother visibly relaxes against the sink, she wipes the already clean counter with a towel and throws it into the sink. "You didn't have to be so rude, son." She finally whispers in a shaky voice.

"What the hell did he want?"

"He saw me bringing in the groceries and asked if I needed help...I had been calling you from the car to help me.

"My cell phone is dead." It really wasn't, I just honestly didn't hear it ring...I was too caught up in the drama next door.

"Sure," she snorts. "Well, he was just being nice."

"Too nice."

"What is that supposed mean?" My mother finally turns to face me and I notice her eyes are glassy and red. The one thing I hate most in the entire world is seeing my mother cry...I hated seeing her in pain and hated myself for being such an arrogant prick to her but right now, I couldn't help it-I hated that man.

"He had his hands all over you," I snapped. "Moving on? So soon?"

I didn't know that she has slapped me until after the fact, my face stings where the red imprint on my face sat. My mother covers her mouth and walks towards me but I step back, avoiding eye contact because if I look at her...I'll cry. "How dare you say that," she whispers. "I loved your father very much...I am still married to him...I would never-" Tears run down her cheeks as she shakes her head, she lets out a sharp breath and slowly walks up the stairs to her room.

I am left there, alone in the kitchen, feeling like an asshole for accusing her of something I knew she wasn't doing. I know that eventually my mother move on...she is still young, but I promise you I won't like it. For as long as I remembered, it has always been mom and dad. The very thought of another man sitting in this house...on his chair...in his bed, irks me to no end. _Why does life have to be so difficult?_

-x-X-x-

It's a little after three in the morning and I woken by the sounds of a diving board. I creep slowly into the hall way and peeked through the blinds. The lights of the pool kick off the water like a mirror that had been shattered into a thousand pieces. Bella is swimming in the middle of it, making her look as if she was swimming in a kaleidoscope. The thunder eventually begins to roll in but she continues to swim, ignoring the fiercely blowing wind that sends shivers down my spine.

She ignores the howling wind and continues to swim, spinning and flipping underwater like a mermaid. I could see her hair slowly wrapping around her and I wish like hell that I was there...wrapping my arms around her. I can't explain it...it might even sound a little gay...but just looking at her calmed me. It's like watching her in slow motion while the world around you buzzes by in shambles...I want to get to know her...I need to get to know her. She lifts herself out of the pool and sits on the edge, dangling her foot in the water.

I wonder what she was thinking. She wipes her face and looks up towards my house..I duck quickly and mentally kicked myself when I realize I left the hallway light on. Like a dumb ass, I crawl up to the switch and stealthily slid my hand against the wall to turn it off.

Like a giant toddler, I crawl back my spot by the window and she was gone..._dang. _The lights in her house were all off but one, I run to my room and thank my lucky stars that her room was across from mine. She stands there, staring out the window towards my house for a long time. It was almost as if she knows I'm looking at her...she turns around and slowly unties the top to her bikini, letting it slowly slid down her arms. "Oh my fucking god," I whimper, wishing I was a fly on the wall. She turns her head slightly and with a smirk on her face, she slowly dries herself off.

She drops the towel and runs her hands over her body...god I wish I was that pair hands. She hooks a finger around the string of her bikini bottoms and tugs effortlessly. The stupid desk in her stupid room block her glorious backside and my mind can only imagine what she might look like completely naked. She bends down to pick up her towel again and slowly wraps it around her body. Before she tucks her towel lightly under her arm, she turns and faces my window...winking and shaking her head. I back away from the window and hold my breath..._did she just see me?_ I look out the window again and her light is off...fuck.

_This girl is going to be the end of me..._

_Have I mentioned how much I love Ssherrill115? She is the best pre-reader around! :)) Very encouraging and sooo sweet! Check out her site... _www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com. 

I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts...you are the best! Looking forward to hearing from you again!

Until next time...xoxo

Review this Chapter Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 6

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Ten

_In the words of Joey Lawrence...Whoa! _

She sits there again, all long legged and patient-I hate it. For the first thirty minutes, we are in a staring contest until I get uncomfortable and chip the wood off this uncomfortable chair my mother got from an antique shop in Port Angeles...she was going to be pissed.

"How was your day today?" She finally asks, typing away on her black berry.

"Peachy king."

"You are a man of many words, Edward." She scoffs and drops her phone back into her bag. "Tell me about your dad."

"Why?" Oh boy, here we go...

"Because I want to know your version of him." She taps her pen to her chin and leans forward in her seat and if I lean in a little closer, I could see all the way down her shirt...heaven. "I've talked to your mother and she has her own take on him...what's yours?"

"He was my father, I was his son...that's it."

"Bullshit." .Fuck? "Why do you have it in for your father?"

"You don't know shit, Doc." I am beyond pissed, I can feel the sting in my eyes but I can't cry in front of her...fuck no.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you give a fuck?" I shoot out of my seat and kick it back against the wall, the pictures on the wall rattle against the wall. "What do you wanna know, Doc?" I catch myself laughing humorlessly.

"I want to know why you have such a chip on your shoulder...why are you blaming yourself?" Her tone is even and calm...it's pissing me the fuck off. What the fuck does she know? All her invasive Fruedian bullshit is making me want to punch a whole through the wall.

"I don't blame myself," I finally manage to say through clenched teeth. "You don't know shi-"

The alarm on her watch goes off and she rises quickly from her seat, gathering her bags and stupid notebook. "Times up. That was...progress." She smiles and shoots me an expression I can't really place. It looks almost...sympathetic? "I'll see you next week, Edward."

"Whatever," I snap.

"Yeah," she chuckles. "Whatever."

-x-X-x-

I've noticed things about me that I haven't noticed before...

Number one, I wash my hands at least thirty times a day. Why? Who knows...but I do it just because.

Number two, I close and open doors at least twice before I walk in or out...weird, I know. But this last thing takes the cake...I am obsessed with watching my next door neighbor.

Like clockwork, Chief Swan leaves his house at seven in the morning and right at nine, Bella steps out of the house and goes for a jog around the neighborhood. At ten, she comes back home and goes for a swim then reads on the deck of the pool until noon. She finally goes inside and stays in her room reading until her dad gets home...and that's just on a Monday. Weird, I know, but watching her is the highlight of my day.

During her time inside I staked the perimeter of my yard to make sure I knew my boundaries the next time I get invaded by that stinking Groves kid again. "Whatcha doing there Edward?" Mr. Crowley asks while he drops the mail off at the neighbors. He walks slowly towards my mailbox while I place a garden gnome on the ground right near the driveway.

"Marking my boundaries."

"I see," he smiles and drops the mail in the mailbox. "Have a good day." He tips his hat and scurries away, I laugh when his cheesy blue tube sock droops down when he jogs away from the Turner's bull dog.

"Hey there!" Her sweet voice made me jump in surprise but I knew her voice, Bella. She jumps over the shrubs separating our yards and snickers when she almost trips over the fishing string I've got up fenced up around my home.

"Hu-um hi?" My greeting sounds more like a question and my voice sounds like prepubescent twelve year-old.

She wipes her hand on the side of her greasy pants and extends it to me. " Sorry," she shrugs and scrunches her nose, damn...she's too cute. "I was fixing the alternator on my truck and I noticed you out here and I remembered that we haven't introduced ourselves to the neighborhood."

I take her hand in mine and she jumps at the contact, her hand grips mine and pulls away a little too fast. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," she waves awkwardly and stuffs her hands in her back pocket. "Listen, I saw the cops here the other day...was everything okay?" The wind blows behind her and that beautiful reddish-brown hair whips her in her face and sticks to the lip gloss on those plump lips of hers. She looks up at the clouds and smirks, "rain's coming." She closes her eyes and inhales one deep breath, I can see the veins in her neck throb and I want so badly to kiss her there...to breathe in the way she smells. Easy there boy...

"Yeah, it's like an everyday thing here...in Forks, I mean...you know, because we get about one-hundred inches of rain a year." Shut the fuck up Cullen, just shut the fuck up...

"Interesting," she giggles and my god it sounds sexy. "Well..." she walks backwards towards her house and keeps her hands in her back pockets. "I've got to get back and start dinner, I just wanted to say hello."

"Hello," I smile and can't help but look at her tits through the almost see-through muscle shirt she was wearing.

"Want to come over for dinner?" She asks over her shoulder, she must know that I was staring at her ass because her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Um...I can't." I point down at my ankle and shrug, "I would but I'm kinda stuck here...um."

"No worries." She smiles and my god that smile... "Maybe when you're unstuck."

"Yeah, definitely!" Her brows furrow and I know I sound desperate or just plain ridiculous but she smiles at me again and I can't help it...I smile back, like a douche.

"Bye Edward." Her father drives into their yard right when she's crossing back and he gets out of the car without breaking eye contact with me. She hugs him and he hugs back but his gaze is fixed on the bulky black box hanging from my ankle. Bella says something to him and they are both staring at me now, she waves and he nods and I feel like an idiot just standing there...shoot me now.

-x-X-x-

"_Police are looking for any leads involving the kidnapping of twenty-nine year old Greta Hathaway. The Seattle native was last seen at Roxy's Billiards late Friday night. _

_This is the third kidnapping this month in the Seattle area-"_

My mother left the T.V. blaring downstairs again...

She does this shit on purpose to make me get up. When I finally get downstairs, there's a list of chores hanging by a magnet on the fridge.

_Son-_

_1.)There is a load of laundry in the washing machine, please take it out and toss it in the dryer. _

_2.)I don't appreciate you leaving the kitchen counter all sticky after making whatever it is you made for dinner last night. Do you really want ants?Clean it please. _

_3.)Vacuum the living room._

_4.)Clean your bathroom please! I'm afraid to breathe in there. _

_5.)Alice is coming home tonight so please wash the dishes and pans so I can cook. _

_Be productive today!_

_Love you-_

_Mom_

I drag myself to the living room and switch off the T.V. I look around and see all the crumbs and empty soda cans I've left around and start cleaning. I've already lost track of time but I find myself wanting to get back to school...I need interaction with someone other than the pizza delivery guy and that cracked-out quack they call a grief counselor. It's nine forty-five and Bella is still out for a jog, I'm bored and the sudden interest left as quickly as it came.

It's about five 'til ten and someone's already ringing the doorbell. I curse under my breath and hope that those stupid kids aren't at it again.

"Hola pinche!" Jasper bellows from the other side of the door. "Edward Cullen? The payment for your one-year subscription for Bi-Bi Boys is overdue...pay up!" He yells again while pounding on the door.

"You crazy son-of-a-bitch!" I swing the door open and pull him into the house. "Jazz! When did you get back into town?"

He pulls out a sombrero from behind his back and places it on my head. "My plane landed last night and- oh man dude, shower much?" I look down at my shirt and see the stains from last night's pizza and kool-aid combination all over my shirt.

"Never mind that, how was Cancun?"

"Amazing," he says in a sing-song voice. "Those Latin women love me! Can't get enough of the Jazz Man."

"Jazz Man?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"It has a certain ring to it...work with me here." He shrugs and walks up the stairs towards my room. "They are beautiful women but they don't compare to your sis-"

"Don't even finish that sentence man."

"It's true."

"Shut it Jasper."

"I'm just being honest-ow!" He flinches when my fist connects with his shoulder, I hate him talking about my sister like that. Jasper has always had a thing for her...growing up, he'd purpose at least three times a day whenever he'd see her...if he weren't my friend, I would have kicked his ass already. "Not cool man, I'm sun burned."

"Don't start then."

"Okay, okay." He mutters as he opens the door to my room. ".Hell?" He looks around and notices the heaps of clothes and empty cans I've neatly stacked into a tower. "What have you been doing?"

"You would think I'd be bored, right?" He nods and looks back at the tower. "I was at first...but I've found something to occupy my time."

"Bomb making?" Jasper chuckles as he kicks around the wires belonging to the T.V. set.

"No." I pull him by his arm and shove him into my father's study. "Look," I give him the binoculars and point out the window. "You know Mrs. Peterson, right?"

"The school secretary?"

"Yeah. Well, check this out...wait, what time is it?"

"Ten-thirty."

"Perfect..." I open the shades a little and point out the window again. "Mr. Peterson leaves at ten-thirty on the dot every morning for work..."

"Riveting," Jasper mumbles and pulls out his phone.

"No Jasper, check it out." I push the binoculars up to his eyes again. As soon as his car leaves the familiar white Tahoe pulls into their drive way and out comes her regular visitor.

"Oh shit!" Jasper yanks the binoculars from my hands and leans forward. "Is that Coach Gibbons?" Jasper laughs when our balding football coach jumps out of the suv and scoops the waiting Mrs. Peterson in a hug and carries her inside. "Who the fuck would have thought that little man had it in him?"

"That's not all man, check this out!" I pull him out of the study and drag him back to my room. "She's probably already in the pool..."

"Who?" I squint over at Bella's house and chuckle under my breath. "Who are you talking about?"

"Wait-" I hissed, shoving the binoculars in his hands. Before I can finish my sentence I could hear the sounds of a diving board. "Check it out."

Jasper rolls his eyes and looks through the binoculars. "Sweet mother of god," he whimpers. I look over his shoulder and see Bella swimming in a barely there bikini. She does a couple of laps before climbing out of the pool. I can hear Jasper groaning at the sight of her adjusting her bikini bottoms. "Where the hell did this angel come from?"

"Back off Jazz, I saw her first."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Just a hi and a bye."

"What?" He shrieks, keeping his attention on her. "If I were you...I would be all over that man."

"Kind of impossible when I have this stupid shit strapped to my ankle."

"True," he agrees. "Wish me luck then." He shrugs and winks before turning is attention back on her. He leans in closer and, like a dumb ass, Jasper hits the window with the binoculars. The window rattles and Bella quickly turns to look at the window before Jasper and I have a chance to duck. Jasper drops the binoculars and ducks to the floor and I make in eye-contact with her before Jasper pulls me down by my shirt. "Do you think she saw us?" Jasper whispers, crawling back towards the window.

"Of course she did you idiot!" He slowly opens a shade and looks over towards where she was standing.

"She probably went insi-"

The sound of the door bell made him yelp and before he could cover his mouth, I punched him on the arm again. "You go and get the door man...it's your fault."

"Fuck you, man." He laughs and gathers his knees to his chest. "I am not dealing with that."

I get up in a huff and swing open my door. "It's probably not even her...you're being a bitch for nothing."

He rolls his eyes again and jumps up to follow, he tosses the binoculars on the bed and looks out the window again. "Your probably right."

The door bell rings again and is followed by a soft knock. "It's probably Alice...my mom said that she was coming home for dinner."

"Alice? Coming home?" Jasper sounds like a caveman while we make our way down the stairs.

"Yes so if it's her...you need to go home."

"Aw come on man!"

I shake my head and look out the peep hole. Bella is standing by the steps with her arms crossed over her chest, her hair is dripping wet and her foot is tapping against the floor. "It's not Alice man." I whisper, backing away from the door. "Bella," I mouth to Jasper.

"Fuck," he mouths back stepping back to follow me. Before we can make it up the first step, Blink-182's song Dammit goes off in Jasper's pants. "Shit!" He snaps, pulling his phone out. "It's my alarm!"

"I can hear you in there," Bella says as she knocks on the door. "Come on, it's cold out here."

I take a few deep breaths and glare at Jasper, he shrugs and clears his throat before opening the door. "Oh hello." He greets, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "We couldn't hear the door bell from upstairs."

"Uh huh," she says, looking at me. "Um, listen...I locked myself out of my house. Do you mind if I wait here until my dad gets home?"

"Sure!" The thunder rolls over our head and Jasper nods enthusiastically before opening the door a little more. "Mi casa es su casa!"

"Oh, you live here with Edward?"

"Um..no but uh, I-well.."

"Come in," I interrupt, finally finding my voice. "It's going to rain, you can wait here."

"Thank you,.Edward." She walks through the foyer and makes her way up the stairs, Jasper and I stare at each other then at her before racing up the stairs after her. "Nice room." She stalks around my room, gazing at the posters on my wall. I like how she's so confident, making herself at home without any hesitation. "Bob Marley?" She snorts, walking past the poster that hangs on my closet door. She eyes the mess on my computer desk and runs her fingers across the books stacked by the monitor. "Do you smoke weed or something?"

"No...why do you ask?" I grunt as Jasper jabs my ribs with his elbow when he notices her adjusting the short jean skirt she's wearing.

"Bob Marley, Cypress Hill, Sublime and a bong shaped vase on the floor of your closet?"

"I don't smoke...I just like their music."

"And the bong?"

"What are you? My mother?"

"No," she snorts. "Just making an observation so take it down a notch Cheech." Jasper snorts and flops down on my bed, she continues to give herself the grand tour of my room and stops at the window. "You've got yourself a great view here."

"That he does," Jasper mutters as he wags his eyebrows at me.

"Hmm," she looks around and her eyes widen when she sees Jasper. She walks slowly over to the bed and bends down to hover over him. Jasper's mouth drops open when her knee comes up beside him and her arm grazes his waist...lucky bastard. She smiles at him and touches his nose with her finger before grabbing the binoculars resting above his head. I snicker as Jasper bites his knuckle. "You like bird watching, Cullen?" She asks while she opens the blinds and stares down at her pool. "Hmm, really good view I'd gather."

"Want to watch T.V?" I blurt out, opening the door to my room.

"There's nothing on T.V." She says looking through the binoculars to her yard.

"Well lets go and get you something to drink...you look like you caught the sun."

"I was swimming," she says distracted. "Of course, you knew that, didn't you?" She winked and gently placed the binoculars on my desk.

-x-X-x-

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit." She smiles as she turns her attention back to the T.V.. "I would have been stuck outside in the rain."

"Not a problem," I swat Jasper's hand away from the chips and offer her some. "Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink?"

"I'm good."

"I could use a soda." Jasper grumbles, rubbing his hand.

"You know where the kitchen is."

"_Another kidnapping was reported in the Port Angeles area earlier today. Thirty year old Michelle Holt was yanked off the street in front of Cuppa Joe's coffee shop. Witnesses spotted a dark blue Camaro speeding away but not before clipping the side of an ATM machine. Police are looking for damaged Camaro. Please contact your local police department if you've seen this car. _

_In other news-"_

"They say that the numbers are growing...no one is safe, girls at least." Jasper says as he comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"My dad says that the kidnapper is targeting women of a certain age...twenty-five to thirty, attractive, red hair."

"Your dad?" Jasper asked, stuffing a heaping spoonful of cheerios in his mouth.

"My father works for the police department."

"Isn't your father the chief of police or something?" I ask, throwing Jasper a napkin.

"Yeah, we moved up here from Phoenix."

"Arizona?" Jasper yelps.

"Is there another Phoenix?" She laughs, shoving him playfully.

"Do you like it here so far?" I asked, staring at her legs...she's got the prettiest knees.

"Um, It's growing on me I guess." She fidgets uncomfortably and pulls out her phone, the home screen has a picture of her and her sister. "Let's get pizza!"

The pizza came an hour later and after Jasper had his fill, he sprawled out across the sofa. After some reluctance, I let Bella help me clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. "You didn't sound too Jazzed to be here in Forks when I asked earlier."

She shrugs and passes me a plate to dry. "We moved around a lot, I'm sort of used to it I guess."

"I'd like to move around, imagine being stuck here all your life."

"I'd rather be stuck in one place I call home rather than keeping shit in a box for the better part of the year."

"Do you think you'd move again?" _Please say no...please say no...please say no. _

She shakes her head and passes me another plate. "My father is originally from here...he actually bought this house-didn't rent and took the Police Chief job...I'd like to say it's permanent."

"That's good." I bit my lip and wiped down the counter.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly and went to wipe off the table. "So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I cleared my throat and threw the dish rag in the sink.

"Do you like watching me?"

"What?" I said, voice cracking like a kid.

"I know you watch me...I watch you watch me." She didn't make eye contact but her face was bright red.

"I uh.." Fuck! What do I say? "Sorry?"

She giggles and shakes her head. "Don't apologize, silly...but why haven't you come by to say hi? Why did I have to?"

"I um..."

"Oh, that's right...you have a monitor." She moves closer to me and my god...she smells like sunblock and some sort of flowery shampoo..._Jesus._

"Yeah...it sucks."

"What happened? I never got the story from you the other day."

"I am under house arrest for the summer."

"Why?"

"Um...it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"It's embarrassing," I gulp when she moves closer to me. The skin of her hand grazes mine and I can feel the goosebumps down my spine...

"You can tell me...I won't judge."

"I lost my temper and sort of punched a teacher."

"Sort of?" She snorts. "If you sort of punched them then you are sort of aren't in trouble."

"I punched him."

"Why?" She inches closer to me and I can feel my heart in my throat.

"I uh...I don't know."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes...I am sorry." I lift up my leg and point at the monitor. "I am really sorry because I have to stay stuck at home while everyone else is having a grand old time."

"True...that must suck."

"Like you wouldn't believe." We can hear the engine of her father's car and she holds out her hand, wiggling her fingers. "What?"

"Do you have a cell phone?" She giggles, pulling out hers with her other hand. "I'm going to give you number silly...so you won't be so bored." _Yes! _

I pull out my phone and she yanks it from my hand, punching in her number while her tongue sticks out as if she's really concentrating. "There," she nods. "You can text or call whenever."

"I will."

"Good," she winks. "Well, I gotta go now...maybe I'll _see_ you later?"

"Maybe." I smile, pushing myself off the counter to walk her to the door. "I will definitely call you later though."

"Okay," she kisses my cheek and ducks out the side of the house and climbs the fence to her backyard. Who is this girl? She comes in like nothing and makes herself a part of my life like she's always been there...I like her forwardness...it's like a breathe of fresh air.

"Eddie!" The door closes in the kitchen and my sister's bubbly voice fills the house. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming."

"Eww, what are you doing here squirt?" Jasper is leaning against the wall staring at Alice like he has a clue.

"Hello beautiful."

"Eww." She scrunches her nose and brushes past him to hug me. "Hello little brother!" Her grip is strong for being so tiny. "How's house arrest?"

"It has it's ups and downs...how are you?"

"Great!" She chirps. "I met this guy and-" We hear a loud gasp and Jasper looks as if someone killed his puppy.

"You okay, Jasper?" I chuckle as he pushes himself off the wall.

"Yeah man, I'm cool." He stares at Alice and nods before ducking out. " Hey man, I'll see you tomorrow...I'll bring some food over."

"Okay, Jazz...see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Alice." He sticks his hands in his pocket and doesn't look at her...he looks really hurt.

"Bye Jasper." She whispers, looking really bothered by his reaction. "See you around."

"Sure hon...sure."

He closes the door behind him and Alice's face isn't as chipper as before. "He looks really upset."

"He'll get over it." I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug. "Tell me all about school."

-x-X-x-

After a long shower and dinner with my mother and sister, I go to my room and tidy up. I pass the window hear the booming sound of an engine outside. I tip toe across the hall to my father's study and look out the window. A dark blue Camaro pulls into the Ellor's garage, James is on the phone and pulling in backwards when I notice the dent on the front end of his car. I stop admiring the car when the news report from earlier today replays in my head...

"_Witnesses spotted a dark blue Camaro speeding away but not before clipping the side of an ATM machine. Police are looking for damaged Camaro"_

"No shit," I whisper to myself as I pull out my phone. "No fucking way..."

I dial her number and she answers on the first ring, she sounds sleepy and it's the cutest thing ever. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's me Edward."

"Oh hey there," I can hear her smile through the phone. "What's up?"

"Do remember when the news said that the kidnapper damaged his car?"

"Yeah," she yawns.

"Well...I think I saw it."

"Where?"

"Next door."

"Here?'

"No dork...my other neighbor."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

"I'm on my way!"

"Bella wait! No-" She hangs up the phone and I dart back to my room to see her sneaking out the window of her room. She throws on a hoodie and scales the side of her house and climbs down from a tree. Her shirt and sweater rides up her stomach as she swings from the branch, you can almost hear her curse when she lands on her back. "Edward!" She whispers from my yard. "I'm gonna climb the tree."

"No, I'll open the kitchen door- Bella!" The leaves shakes as she pulls herself. "You're gonna break your neck!"

She makes it look so easy when she almost jumps from branch to branch until she's by my window. "Stop being such a worry wort and help me inside." I open the window a little wider and stick my hands out to catch her. Her leg almost kicks my head but she manages to come in without making too much noise.

She pulls down her sweater and smooths back her messy ponytail. She exhales sharply and I can smell the toothpaste in her breath and it makes my stomach flutter nervously. "Hi," I breath.

"Hey there," she smiles and looks around my room. "You cleaned...nice."

"Yeah..and showered." _Why the fuck did you just say that,man?_

"Um..good for you," she giggles.

"Yeah so check it out." I pull her hand and cover her mouth with my hand. "Be really quiet." She nodded and stares at the hand that's covering her mouth. I remove it quickly and make a promise to myself to never wash that hand again. We crept over to my father's study and I have her the binoculars, "check it out."

She looks quickly then sucks her teeth, "there's nothing there."

"Dude, I saw it! He must have backed it into his garage."

"Are you sure you saw it?"

"I swear I did...dark blue and damaged in the front."

"Hmm." She takes off her hoodie and sits on the windowsill. "Maybe we should watch him...you're good at that, right?"

"Um."

"I can come over every night and watch with you...he's bound to leave sometime."

"True."

"What do you say? It gives you something to do and you won't be alone."

"Sounds like a plan." Oh my goodness...this beautiful girl will be spending her nights with me...fuck yes!

"Great!" She gets up and stares out the window again. "That guy James doesn't sit well with me anyway."

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, he came over and introduced himself to my dad...he is super creepy."

"He gives off that "I'm a pervert" impression." I agree.

"Like a peeping tom?" She looks up at me smiling and all I want to do is hide under a rock. "Well, I guess I'm gonna get back home before my father notices I went missing."

"Okay...um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she smiles and kisses my cheek again. "I think I'll go out through the front door if you don't mind."

"I'd prefer it." We tip toe down the stairs and when we reach the porch, she reaches up to kiss me sweetly on the nose. My heart jumps to my throat and I stiffen like a fool.

"Good night Edward." She pulls away slowly and pulls the hood of her sweater over her head, "I'll see you tomorrow...peeping tom."

"Okay," I'm too dazed from her closeness that I don't snap when she calls me out. "Wait!" When I snap out of my daze she's already gone.

Inside my room, I try my best not to look out my window but I could see her walking around out the corner of my eye. This girl was something else and I was stumbling around all day today like a stuttering fool. Tomorrow would be better...tomorrow I'm stepping up my game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxx

I love my proofreader _Ssherrill115...she is so encouraging! xoxo Check out her site _www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com

I am reading Catching Spiders- a story that I found on her awesome site and I LOVE it!

_Thanks to my awesome readers who take the time to leave me love...I appreciate it. Thank you to all the readers who have put me on story alert and favorited me as well. _

_Looking forward to hearing from you! Until next time! _

_xoxo  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Warning!* Lemonish rind ahead! _**

Chapter Five:

_Have I mentioned how much I love showers?_

"You slept a long time, Edward." Alice sits at the bottom of the steps, tying her tennis shoes. She's smiling that knowing smile that reminds me of my father and I know, just by staring at her, that she's has something snarky to say.

"I always sleep in, Allie." I grumble, rubbing my stomach.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your little late-night visitor, would it?" She jumps up from her seat on the stairs and tightens the tiny pony tail she has at the top of her head. I freeze mid stretch and open one eye to see her face. "Don't give me those 'who me?' eyes, dude." Alice snorts and grabs her purse from the chair.

"I didn't-"

"Spare me," she laughs. "I'm going to have lunch with a friend of mine, I'll be back later...oh! Mom wanted me to tell you to wash the dishes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"She's cute," Alice says as she grabs the door nob. "She's very daring."

"I know." I chuckle, keeping an eye on her reaction. "Climbing up and down trees like a monkey."

"No, you doof. I mean sneaking out of Chief Swan's house to come here in the middle of the night."

"We didn't do anything wrong, Alice...don't tell-"

"Trust me, I am not one to judge on the behavior of young women." Alice snorts, staring at the door. "I am so not one to judge," she mutters under her breath. "I'll be back later on tonight...have fun!"

-o-O-o-

Bella calls an hour after my sister leaves and invites herself over before I can say hello. Less than five minutes later she lets herself in armed with a bright red twelve pack of soda and bags of chips. "I've brought snacks for the stakeout tonight!" She chirps in a sing song voice.

"Big Red?" I ask, pointing at the twelve pack of soda. "What is that?"

"Only the best soda ever," Bella rolls her eyes as if it should be so obvious.

"Is it like Mountain Dew Code red?"

"Better!" She rips open the pack and tosses one to me. "Put it in the fridge though, they taste better when they're really cold."

"I'm more of a Coke guy myself."

"Trust me, Edward." She smiles and tugs at the hem of my shirt. There's an awkward silence between us, I shift uncomfortably but her hand stays gripped on my shirt. She moves closer towards me and I involuntarily take a step back. "Do I make you nervous, Edward?" She asks as she looks up through her impossibly long lashes.

_Fuck yes! _"N-no." I croak in that annoying prepubescent voice again. She looks up at me again and from this angle I can see the tiny specs of freckles dusted across her forehead, a drop of sweat trickles down slowly over her temple and down her cheek. "You're just very...present." Way to go stupid ass, what a way with words. "I mean...well." _You're fucking gorgeous and I love the way you smell. _She pulls away and smiles at me before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Present?"

"I mean...your very-"

"Cat got your tongue, Edward?" She giggles, grabbing the remote from my hand. "What are we watching?" I exhale sharply and flop next to her, she hands me the remote and opens a bag of Doritos. "Nothing girly dude...I'm in no mood for a chick flick."

"Where did you come from?" I chuckle, flipping the channels until I find my favorite show.

"Myth Busters!" She squeals, yanking the remote from my hands. "Leave it here."

"That's my favorite show." I steal the remote back and stuff in behind my back. "We don't steal remote controls around here."

"Oh really?"

"I've spilled blood for less," I wag my brows playfully and reach for the bag of chips. Bella lifts them over her head and shuts the bag in her hand. "So you aren't going to share?"

"I don't share Doritos." Bella shakes her head and slowly lowers the bag of chips. "I've killed for a lot less." She mocks my tone and smiles before handing me the bag.

"So what's your story?" I ask, pulling out a handful of chips. "You haven't really told me too much about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She mutters, staring in awe at the T.V. screen. "The last time I saw this show, they were testing the coke and pop rocks theory...I knew it was a bogus myth. I've tried it once, you know." She rambles on and on while stuffing her face with chips.

"Where were you born?"

"In the back of my mother's old VW van."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why does everyone look at me weird when I say that?"

"Well, it's not a very common way to come into the world."

"There are a lot of things that aren't very common about me." She jumps up from the sofa and takes the pack of soda to kitchen and sticks them in the freezer.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here and there and everywhere."

"Can you be more vague?"

"Being Vague is one of my most strongest qualities." I watch her skip back into the living room with a couple of Cokes in the hand. "These will tide us over until the Big Red is cold enough."

"Thanks," she smiles and sits in the lazy boy across from me. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Houston, Texas."

"Your dad was the police chief there?"

"Nope," she pops the P while cracking open her soda.

"Oh," her vagueness is cute but wearing thin on my nerves. "Whatever then."

"My father and I lived in Port Angeles for as long as I can remember." She rolls her eyes and playfully kicks my feet. "I visited my mother in Houston this past winter break."

"That wasn't your mother-"

"Yes, my mom came back to live with us and my dad decided to move to a smaller town when the offer for chief came up."

"So they were separated?" Bella stops bouncing her leg and places the can of soda on the table beside her. Her brows furrow and plays with a loose string on her cut-off jeans. "I mean- if that's a personal-"

"Yes, for a bit and-" she stops and chews on her thumb nail for a bit before shrugging. "It's complicated and a very long story."

"Sounds like one."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen...how old are you?"

"Sixteen-but I'm going to be turning seventeen in a couple of weeks."

"So...a senior?"

"Yes."

"College?"

"I don't know-hey, who's supposed to be asking the questions here?" I laugh. "What about you? Are you going to college?"

"Nah." She shrugs, toying with her can of soda. "The Art Institute of California."

"Ah, I see...you want to be some kind of tortured artist or something?" I laugh at my own joke and notice she isn't. "Um, I mean if...well, if you like painting or drawing more power to you. Um-" I shift uncomfortably under her watchful glare.

"Why are you so nervous around me? You never answered my question...right, anyway." She giggles and turns her attention back to her soda can.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but you sort of take up all the air in the room."

"Ouch," she snorts.

"No, what I mean is-well, you're so full of energy and so pretty...I uh-well, this sucks." I laugh nervously and watch her mouth turn up in a small smile. "I usually don't stutter like this."

"You have a crush on me?"

"What, are you like five or something?" I suddenly find the carpet interesting as my I feel the rush of heat across my cheeks. _Fuck, I hope I'm not blushing..._

"Aw, you do." She tosses her empty can of soda at me and springs from her seat to stretch. "I don't know how you can sit around all day and do nothing...I'm going crazy."

"Well, if you want to leave...I don't blame you." _Please don't leave, please don't leave._

"I don't want to go anywhere...I just don't want to talk about me anymore."

"Okay, so...what do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you watch me?" Wow, that came out of nowhere. She walks slowly around the room, touching my mother's prized porcelain figurines before turning her attention to me again. "I've noticed you looking since I first moved here...why?"

"Edward, can you help with the grocery bags?" My mother thankfully interrupts our conversation with her prattle about the check-out girl. "That Jessica Stanley girl is so careless when she bags things. I had to remind her that bread and a gallon of milk do not go into the same bag."

"She's a prize." I agree, keeping eye contact with Bella.

"I don't know how-" She walks into the living room carrying a new candle and stops when she sees Bella standing by the fireplace. "Oh, Edward, you didn't tell me you had company...pretty company at that."

"Mom," I groan, covering my face with my hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan-your new neighbor." She extends her hand to my mother and smiles her breathtaking smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen...you have a beautiful home."

"Call me Esme, dear." My mom smiles back and looks between her and I. "And thank you. Swan? Are you the-"

"Chief's daughter? Yes, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, dear." My mother chides playfully.

"Esme, can I help you with your groceries?" Bella motions to the door and bats her lashes.

"So polite and helpful!" My mother turns to playfully glare at me. "Maybe you can teach my son a thing or two."

Bella says her goodbyes once all the groceries are put up and leaves me alone in the kitchen with my mother. I poke around in the fridge for something to eat and smile when I see the opened pack of Big Red hidden behind the gallon of milk. "She's lovely." My mother says, reaching into the fridge for a pack of ground beef.

"Who?"

"Isabella, silly." My mother giggles like a school girl and pats my shoulder. "She's very polite and my goodness...what a smile."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I'm sure,"she snorts. "You seemed to notice whenever she bent over to pick up the bread I dropped on the floor."

"Mom, come on!" I coughed up the juice I was drinking. "I don't want to hear you talk that way."

"Oh please," she rolls her eyes and digs into the pantry. "I was young once too. How do you think you came to be?"

"Mom!" I snap.

"Do you want spaghetti tonight?" She laughs, changing the subject all together.

"Uh huh." I closed the fridge, and made a mental note to clean out my ears. "I'll be upstairs." I trudged slowly up the stairs until I reached my bathroom. I could feel the film of build up in my hair and knew that if Bella was going to come back later, I needed to not stink like a gym locker.

-o-O-o-

Once the warm water hits my shoulders, a wave of relaxation passes over me. I work the lather into the shower puff and my perverted mind wonders how soft Bella's breast must feel bare and out in the open. She was too pretty for words and I know that at this point, my imagination is all I have to go on. I've never been with a girl...hell, I've never even gotten to feel a real life boob. Okay, I'm lying...my hand accidentally grazed Mrs. Cope's tit once, but it was on accident!

Once the shampoo is rinsed from my hair, I look down and realize that my cock is sporting a lazy erection and all I can think about right now is that smile...that mouth, around my...my god that mouth. I use only the tip of my finger to rub gently over the head and imagine her pretty pink tongue teasing the tip of my cock. Just the mere vision of Bella on her knees in front of me makes my cock respond- slowly stiffening into a straining staff. I've never seen it this hard but I'm impressed with the size-I'm one cocky dude, what can I say?

My left hand holds up the shower wall as I begin to slowly stroke it from root to tip. My heart beat picks up as I feel the need to pump faster increase. I imagine Bella's pretty mouth wrapped around my cock as she fingers herself, moaning against my cock as the pleasure grew to be too much for her. My left hand begins to shake from all the weight I was putting on it so I lean my head against the wall and use both hands to touch myself. My left hand massages my balls and I think about Bella's mouth sucking my boys as her hand strokes my shaft.

I let out an involuntary moan as my cock strains and aches for release. I can almost feel Bella straddling me. The thought of her wet pussy enveloped around me makes my jerks faster and more urgent. I grit my teeth and lock my last deep breath inside my chest as the my hand moves on it's own accord. The familiar tingle that trickles from pit of my stomach all the way to my cock make my hips buck forward, I rest my cheek against the cool wall of the shower as my hand continues to move in a panicked frenzy.

I bite down on my lip when my climax finally overtakes me. My hands break their rhythm and without me even trying- I shoot my load onto the soap dish in the shower. After a long, shuddering breath my heart beat starts to slow. Chills shoot down my spine to the very tips of my toes and I'm seeing spots. My eyes are heavy and my ears are ringing-never in my life have I experienced an orgasm like this.

-o-O-o-

Dinner was quiet, mom saw Jasper at the grocery store and invited him over which normally wouldn't be such a bad thing but tonight he's avoiding me...I don't like a quiet Jasper. My mother is reading Jane Austen and Alice is tearing little pieces of french bread and throwing it into her spaghetti. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I finally ask. Alice looks up quickly and sees that Jasper is staring at her. My mother looks between the two of them for a second and returns her attention to her book.

"Your sister got busted today," my mother mutters behind her book.

"Mom!" Alice huffs. Jasper shifts uncomfortably in his chair and looks at Alice like she killed his puppy again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear."

"This is not something I want discussed at the dinner table, mom."

"Fine, fine."

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, looking around the dinner table.

"Your sister doesn't want to talk about it, Edward." My mom's tone is chiding and playful but Alice isn't in a playing mood. Her silverware clatters against the plate as she storms out of the dining room up the stairs.

"So has Edward told you about his new friend, Jasper?"

"Who, Mrs. C?"

"That pretty little next door neighbor...Isabella" My mom smiles at me and inspects my appearance. "She's the chief's daughter, very pretty...very polite."

"Well, well Eddie boy-"

"She even has him taking baths."

"Impressive," Jasper agrees.

"Funny," I mutter. "You guys are a couple of stooges." I reach for another piece of French bread and fling it to the side of Jasper's head. "We need to talk dude."

"About?" He stutters, looking over at my mother nervously.

"It's private," I look at my mom and she closes her book. "After dinner, of course."

-o-O-o-

"What's up?" Jasper stuffs his hands in his pocket and stares at his shoes.

"Do you still have your uncle's night vision goggles and spy shit?"

He exhales sharply and relaxes against the wall. "Is that all?" He snorts. "Of course I do...why?"

"We need it for tonight."

"Who?"

"Um, Bella and I."

"Wait, what?" Jasper starts laughing so hard that he has to sit at the foot of the stairs. "What are you planning on doing with night vision goggles? Something kinky?" He wags his brows and motions like he's smacking a behind. "Bow-chick-a-wow-wow."

"Shut up." I grin, trying and failing to hide my amusement. "Can we borrow the stuff or not?"

"Sure man, what for?"

"I will explain it when you get here...be here at nine, okay?"

"Got it," Jasper smiles and looks up the stairs before making his way to the front door. "Hey man, is Alice going to be okay? She seemed really upset."

"She'll get over it," I shrug. "She's just embarrassed is all."

"Okay," he smiles and looks towards the stairs again. "I'll see you at nine."

-o-O-o-

To both my mother and my surprise, I stay downstairs to help with the dishes. I do my best to avoid her questions and when I'm done clearing the table, I walk up the stairs to my room. I can hear Alice's voice on the other side of the door, giggling and whispering on her phone. I can see the setting sun through the window in the hallway, it makes the hall look almost orange with the light yellow paint on the walls. This is the time of day when I really miss my father, and I bet if I really concentrate, I can still smell his cigar smoke on the other side of the door.

The sun has set by the time I get into my room and before I can go for the light, the sound of her giggles stop me in my tracks. "Hey there," Bella smiles. She's sitting in the middle of my bed in her pajamas and thin white tank top. "I hope you don't mind me waiting up here...I mean, what would we tell your mom?"

"I don't mind...not at all." I look around at everything except at her, I can feel my cheeks warming again at the memory of my shower. "Have you eaten?"

She nods and scoots to the edge of my bed and rests her elbows on her knees. "My dad is working the graveyard shift tonight so we had an early dinner at this place called...The Greasy Spoon?" She shudders at the memory and draws invisible circles on her knee.

"That place is disgusting."

"I learned that today," she giggles. "The restaurant screamed cardiac arrest as soon as you open the door." I sit beside her and mimic her posture, I bump my knee against hers and notice her shy smile. "So I was thinking about what you said earlier...about being a tortured artist and all..."

"I was just kidding, Bella."

"I know," she nudges me playfully and continues to draw on her knee. "Video game developer."

"W-what?" I stutter, watching her cheeks flush.

"I want to create games," she shrugs. "I have so many ideas in my head...so many stories-" She stops talking when she sees that my mouth hasn't closed. "I know, sounds stupid right? My dad and mother say that all the time."

"No way!" I finally say. "I think that's amazing...you're the first girl I know of that wants to do that...I think I may be in love with you now," I cover my mouth and see that she's staring blankly at me. "I mean...I just, I-"

"I get it dork...it was only a joke, Edward. Don't get all nervous on me." She climbs off my bed and separates the blinds in my window. "This town is so quiet," she mutters absentmindedly as she traces her lips with her finger. "I like quiet...after a lifetime of ear grating noises, it's nice to just be quiet sometimes."

"I wouldn't know what the hustle and bustle of a fast pace city is like, I guess."

"You never answered my question from earlier." She ignores my last statement and continues to stare out the window.

"What was that?"

"Why do you watch me?" She snaps the shades shut and slowly stalks towards me.

"Honestly?" I ask.

"Honestly," she smiles and stops by my computer chair, slowly spinning it on it's axis.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing I've seen...ever." I whisper, wrapping my arms around my knees. "You are the one thing I look forward to watching all day." I look up to see her spinning in my chair as she twirls her hair. "You must be freaked out by me...I'm sorry but you wanted the truth."

She stops spinning and rises from the chair without taking her eyes off of me. "I'm not freaked out." Bella pats my knee and settles beside me, keeping her eyes on mine.

"Liar," I snort.

"No, really...it's sweet." She looks up quickly and covers my mouth with her hands as she cocks her head to one side. "Can you hear that?" She whispers.

"What?" I mumble under her hand.

"His Camaro," she responds. "It's coming down the street."

"Let's get to my dad's office." I pull her by the hand and tip toe out into the hall, we can hear my mother humming to herself in her room. Bella snickers and I turn to cover her mouth with mine. "Quiet," I mouth, before opening my dad's study. I close the door softly and search for the light in his office, when it finally comes on I see that Bella is staring towards my dad's desk with her hand over her mouth. "What?" I whisper, turning in the direction of her gaping stare. When I finally see what she's staring at, my heart drops to my stomach...

".Fuck?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**-o-**

**Cliff Hanger! I know! I am the meanest person ever but the next part deserves an entire chapter to itself...patience lovers, patience...I will not keep you waiting too long. :))**

**Thank you lovely reviewer(s) and story alerter(S) I appreciate you! **

**Big hugs and lemons galore to Ssherrill115! My lovely pre-reader and pimp. **

**Check out her site - www(dot)Southernfanfictionreview(dot)com. She rec's the best stories and even took the time to give my story (Fire and Ice) some recognition. Thank you 3 **

**Until next time lovelies...xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_Blue _

Have you ever seen something you wish you hadn't? I'm seriously contemplating the lasting side effects of bleaching my eyes at this very moment. There they are…Alice and Jasper…Alice and Jasper? Was that even legal? Alice hid behind him, scrambling around trying to close her top.

"It's not what it looks like," Jasper stutters, raising his hands in defense. I can feel my blood boil under my skin.

"Don't even go there," I spit. I'm trying to keep my temper even, remembering that my mother is down the hall. "Alice," I mutter through my teeth. "Go back to your room."

"Edward," she whispered through her tears. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can when you're acting like a whore in our father's study…in his home." I can't look at her, I can see out the corner of my eye that her tears are falling but I can't bring myself to look. I'm pissed that they are doing whatever they were doing in a place that should be sacred. It was to me, at least.

"Don't call her a whore." Jasper puffs up his chest like he's going to do something and it's almost funny to witness. His feeble attempt to tower over me is almost comical, he has a good four-inches to go before he can reach me but I give him some kudos for trying.

"Excuse me?" I ask, looking between the two. "She's my sister, Jasper."

"I don't care," he takes her hand and squeezes gently before releasing it to cross over his chest. "She's something to me too."

"Jasper," I warn. "If you don't get out of my house, RIGHT now…I swear to god that I will-"

"Edward, stop." Bella places her warm hand on my arm and pulls me back gently. "He's leaving…right, Jasper?" Bella's eyes are wide motioning toward the door.

"Right." Jasper answers, never taking his eyes off me. He reaches behind him and takes Alice's hand, I still can't look at her…I just want her out of here.

"Edward," Alice pleads with me to look at her and Jasper tugs at her. "We need to talk about this."

"Leave," I snap as I walk to our father's desk. I gather the papers and books from off of the floor and place them back on his desk. I could feel their eyes burning at the back of my head as

I straighten the family photo that sat on his desk. "You people have no respect for the dead," I mutter before the door closes.

The room is silent now. The only thing I can hear is Bella's breathing and it soothes me. "I can leave," she says. "It's too late for visitors anyway."

"Don't go," I sound like a desperate child. I turn around to look at her and she's sitting on my father's old recliner-the one my mother hates. She looks so tiny sitting in the monstrous thing, she brings her knees to her chin and stares out the window into the darkness. "It's just…I don't like when people disrespect my father or his things."

"I get it," she smiles. "I think you were a little harsh with your sister though…calling her a whore and stuff."

"I didn't mean to call her-"

"It sounded really ugly. I could see her heart breaking as soon as the words left your mouth."

_Damn it. _

Bella continues to stare out the window and I feel uncomfortable with the way this conversation is going. "So, do you think we missed him?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not sure," Bella jumps from her seat and peeks out through the window. "His car isn't in the drive way."

"I think we should wait it out, it's only ten after eleven."

"Where do you think he went?" She asks, running her finger over a blind.

"I don't know." I shrug, staring at the way her fingers move across the dusty blind. The thunder rolls and the rain begins to fall, throwing shadows against her face.

"What are you staring at?" I tear my eyes away from her ass and meet her gaze, she smiles at me and turns her attention back out the window. "You have an curious obsession with me."

"I do not," I snort.

"Why do you stare then?"

"I've already told you…you're beautiful."

"Bleh," she blows raspberries and skips over to me. Before I can register what she's doing, her lips are on my cheek. "You're sweet," she rubs her nose against my chin and slowly pulls away.

I clear my throat and feel dizzy when the scent of her shampoo assaults my nose. "You are quite forward," I laugh.

"I figure since you're not going to make any moves…I would."

"I didn't know you liked-"

"Shh!" Bella covers my mouth with her hand and cocks her head towards the window. The sounds of an engine grow louder as it makes it's way down the street. "He's home," she mouthed.

"Why are you whispering?" I laugh, playfully shoving her.

"I don't know." We stare at each other for a few moments before I move a piece of hair away from her mouth.

Bella jumps back when the sounds of his car doors slamming closed. The shrill laughter of a woman from below breaks us out of our moment and Bella begins to laugh along with her. "She sounds like a hyena!" She giggles.

We run towards the window just in time to watch a slender woman stumble around the car into James's waiting arms. Her hair was a fire engine red, long and slick down her back-very attractive. James moves her hair away from her shoulder and kisses her neck before taking her and leading her inside. "Well." Bella laughs, watching the couple go inside. "Seems like his greasy charms do work."

"She was hot," I mutter.

"She was," Bella agrees. "If you like red-heads."

"Nah," I walk behind her and twirl a piece of her hair in between my fingers. "I prefer brunettes."

"Now who's the bold one?" She giggles, leaning backwards against me. The lights inside his house go one and we can see the silhouettes against the curtains. James opens the glass doors that lead out to their backyard which luckily, we have a clear view of. We can see them swaying together, kissing and caressing. "I wonder what they're dancing to?" Bella asks, moving side to side with them.

"Well, let's find out." I squeeze her shoulders gently and pull out my father's old transistor radio from behind his desk. We built it together when I was twelve, out of six pieces of wood and some aluminum string. I remember my father doing all the work and giving me the credit…I miss him.

"What is that?" Bella laughs, examining it carefully. "This is amazing!"

"It's a radio," I turn the dial and watch Bella eye the couple. I switch to from radio station to radio station until Bella raises her hand for me to stop. We settle on a station that's playing an eerily romantic song.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

"I love this song," Bella whispers as we watch the couple. "Do you think they're in love?" I gulp when James runs his hands slowly her back.

"I don't know…but they're hot for each other."

_The moon maybe high_

_but I can't see a thing in the sky,_

_'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_

_or on a crowded avenue._

Bella started swaying to the music and took my hands in hers. "Dance with me, Edward." She pulls herself closer to me and wraps her hands around my neck. "What do think they're talking about?" She cocks her head towards the window and tightens her grip around my neck.

_You are here_

_So am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by,_

_but they all disappear_

_ I Only Have Eyes For You._

"I don't think they're doing much talking," I chuckle nervously and clear my throat. I look out the window and notice that the couple is no longer dancing, the woman is sitting on the sofa and kicking off her shoes while James pours wine in a couple of glasses. "Someone's getting lucky…" I pick up the binoculars to try and get a better look, the woman is leaning back against the sofa with her eyes closed while James rubs her feet.

"He's got some skills." Bella takes the binoculars from me and sits down on the window sill. "It's kind of hot."

"Hot? You think he's hot?"

"What he's doing…it's cute."

"But you think he's hot?" I scoff in disgust. "That's gross."

"I think what he's doing is hot…not him."

"I think it's cheesy," I shrug.

"Clearly, you don't know how to treat a lady." She sticks her tongue out at me and returns her attention to the house next door.

An hour later Bella begins to yawn, the couple is still sitting on the sofa drinking champange and talking. "Well, this was a waste." I mutter, closing the blinds.

I shake Bella awake and her eyes shoot open in panic. "What happened?" She sits up and looks towards the window, her brows furrow when she notices the blinds are closed. "What's going on?"

"It's getting late and there's nothing going on over there."

"Maybe tomorrow," she mumbles as she rubs her eyes.

"Yeah," I grab her hand and tug her lightly. "Let's get you home."

-o-O-o-

James POV

She doesn't look like Victoria. Her hair is red-the brightest red I could find-but it wasn't her. She doesn't have Victoria's cute upturned nose or her laugh lines. She doesn't make my heart race or breath hitch. No one can compare to my love, all these girls are just fakes…plastic replicas of the woman I loved and lost. I blame them…I blame these little harpies. Why do they live their meager lives when my love was taken from me? She had so much knowledge and beauty…why?

"You have a lovely home." This nameless, faceless girl says in what she thinks is a seductive voice. _Please, you wouldn't know seduction if it hit you in the face with a bat…hmm, interesting thought. _

"Thank you," I say with a smile. She bats her lashes and leans into me, exposing the skin of her chest. Her ample cleavage threaten to spill out, but this does not turn me on. Victoria was elegant, refined and always acted like a lady…why women think these tricks will win themselves a husband is beyond me.

"So, James, it's getting late."

"That it is," I agree, checking my watch.

"I should probably get going now." She bats her lashes again and traces over one of the buttons on my shirt. I hate that she's touching this shirt…Victoria gave it to me. "Unless…"

"Unless?" I smile, understanding her wayward intentions.

"Unless you want some company tonight."

I lift us both off the sofa and wrap my fist around her hair, pulling her head back to examine her neck. She's loving this, what whore wouldn't? "Actually," I whisper, trailing my nose up and down her neck. She smells nothing like Victoria. Her cheap corner-store perfume is nothing compared to Victoria's natural scent. "There are a couple of things I'd love to do to you."

"Mmmm," she hums. She tries to break loose from my vice grip and yelps when I pull her hair back. She thinks it's cute and giggles before trying again. My grip does not loosen and I can see the panic in her eyes. Something written across my face is unsettling to her because she tries again, this time, with a furrowed brow. "That kind of hurts, James." She laughs humorlessly.

"I though you liked it rough, Victoria."

"My name's not Victoria…it's Rachel, remember?"

"Rachel, Victoria, whatever." I yank on her hair again and this time she pushes against my chest. Oh I love a fighter…they turn me on.

"Get the fuck off me!" She snaps, trying to push me again. I stop both her hands with my free one and push her against the wall, face first. "You're hurting me!"

"Shut up, Victoria." She tries to fight me off of her so I pull her towards me and slam her back into the wall again, as hard as I could. I can hear her nose breaking against the wall and the trail of blood dripping down her shirt. "Look what you went and did," I hiss into her ear. She struggles against me, whimpering for me to let her go. "Hush now," I kiss the side of her neck and she cries at my touch. I turn her around and slam her back against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" She cries, looking the perfect picture of innocence.

"Because you left me," I ignore her sobs and wrap her hair around my fist, cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't leave," she hiccups. "I'm right here…please, please don't kill me."

"Liar!" I push her against the wall again and wrap my hand around her neck. The sight of this woman's eyes bugged and watery, gasping for breath does something to me. My heart pound furiously and there are butterflies in my stomach…she looks like Victoria now, all blue and purple and so very sorry. "You promise you'd never leave, Victoria!"

"I'm- I…" she gasps and tries to reach out for me. "Pl-please!" The blood vessels in her eyes pop and her lips are trembling with saliva…this is my love. Her body relaxes against the wall and her flailing arms suddenly fall. There is a new quietness in the house now. The ticking of the clock brings me back and there she is, in front of me…Victoria…so very, very sorry.

"Blue is a lovely color for you, Victoria." I get down on my knees and kiss her sweetly on the mouth, I can taste her tears and it soothes me. "Next time, don't you dare threaten to leave," I whisper into her ear. I drag this lifeless body across the living room down to my cellar dedicated to the love I lost, she will make a pretty addition.

-o-O-o-

_**Hello my lovely readers! Firstly, I am so very sorry for the delay! I have had a busy month and it came to an end with my 3 yo dropping my laptop in the pool...I think it was her way of saying I need to spend time with her. That was the second time she's destroyed that laptop and there was no coming back from the dead this time around. :( So, I had to go out and buy a new one and rewrite this chapter. **_

_**A big thanks to my pre-reader Sandy Sherrill. Follow her on twitter: sgs115, her tweets are the best! :) Follow me on twitter: aimparomd, I have my moments, too. :))**_

_**Also, check out Sandy's website www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com-an awesome place to find your next fav fanfic :) **_

_**Until next time loves! xoxo**_


End file.
